Welcome to the Hellmouth
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: My Supernatural version of the first Buffy episode. Warnings: Slash.
1. Cast

**Welcome to the Hellmouth**

**(Characters are from Supernatural unless otherwise noted)**

**:Cast:**

**Starring**

**Jared Padalecki-Sammy Winchester (Buffy)**

**Chad Michael Murray-Lucas Scott (Xander) (Borrowed from One Tree Hill)**

**Misha Collins-Castiel Hannigan (Willow)**

**Alona Tol-Jo Harvell (Cordelia)**

**Jim Beaver-Bobby Singer (Giles)**

**Katie Cassidy-Ruby Benz (Darla)**

**Dominic Monaghan-Charlie Pace (Jesse) (Borrowed from Lost)**

**Jeffery Dean Morgan-John Winchester (Joyce)**

**Richard Speight Jr.-Gabe/Gabriel (Angel/Angelus)**

**Josh Duhamel-Danny McCoy (Luke) (Borrowed from Las Vegas)**

**Fredric Lehne-Azazel (The Master)**

**Jesse Spence-Robert (Thomas) (Borrowed from House)**


	2. Prologue and Part 1

**Prologue and Part 1**

_In every generation there is a Chosen One. He alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. He is the Hunter_.

~**Prologue~**

It was dark over Sunnydale, the full room rising high over the city. It was a crisp night, the leaves not yet changing color for fall yet, but it was in the air. It was silent, until someone crashed into the trash cans and dumpsters that set outside Sunnydale High. They reached the row of windows that led to the science room and the boy of the pair busted the glass, opening the window.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The girl, a young blonde names Ruby Benz, asked. The boy nodded.

"It's a great idea." He said as he pushed himself up into the window. "Now come on." He added. Ruby looked around before she followed him through the window. She was so use to ditching school, not breaking into it. The boy helped Ruby get down the window seal and over the shards of glass. Then they walked through the classroom, Ruby looking at the strange jars of items that were set on the cabinets. The disgusted her, but at the same time intrigued her. They made their way out into the hallway.

"Do you go to school here?" Ruby asked as she followed along behind him. He gave a half smile.

"I used to." He said as he lead her down the hallway. "On top of the gym it's so cool. You can see the whole town." He said with a smile. Ruby slowly nodded her head and continued to follow him. She couldn't believe she was trusting him, a complete stranger. They came to where two hallways meet and Ruby got a cold chill down her spine and a bad feeling in her heart. She grabbed the guys arm, stopping his momentum. He was about to say something when she spoke up.

"I…I…I don't wanna go up there." Ruby said, backing away from the staircase that she spotted. The guy looked at it, then back at her.

"Can't wait, can ya?" He asked.

"We're gonna get in trouble." She said.

"You don't know the half of it." He said. They were about to kiss when Ruby got the bad feeling again.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?"

"I heard a noise."

"It's nothin!" He yelled. Ruby backed away.

"Maybe it was something." She whispered. He smiled.

"Maybe it's some "thing"." He laughed. She hit his arm.

"That's not funny." They both look down the hallway.

"Ruby, there's no one here." He said. She shook her head no.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure." He said with a smile. They continued to walk away, when suddenly she turned back to him and her face became distorted. He screamed as her long fangs sank into his neck.

**~Part 1~**

It was six o' clock in the morning as Sunnydale officially began to wake up. All except Sammy Winchester, who was wrapped up in a nightmare. A nightmare of fire, brimstone, and some guy that was in serious need of moisturizers. He kept tossing and turning, seeing vampires, demons, and all kinds of other things flying around him.

"Sammy!" His dad, John Winchester, yelled. Sammy set up in bed quickly, a thin layer of sweat on his skin.

"I'm up dad!" Sammy yelled, looking around his room. Same posters, same pictures, same clothes thrown on the floor that John had been asking him to pick up for a month now but he still refused. It was his room, not hell.

"Don't wanna be late for you're first day of school!" John called to Sammy. Sammy sighed. He didn't want to leave L.A. He didn't want to be here. All around, it sucked here.

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Sammy whispered to himself. He threw his blankets off and got ready for school.

John's Impala pulled up in front of the school. Sammy set in the passenger seat, staring down at the bag on his lap. His fingers twisted in the strap before letting it fall to the ground. John patted his shoulder.

"We're here." He said. "Have a good time and think positive." John said, giving Sammy two thumbs up. Sammy sighed and got out of the car. "And Sammy…" John said. Sammy turned to look back at him. "Try not to get kicked out, okay?" He said. Sammy nodded his head.

"I promise dad." He said. John smiled.

"That's my boy." He said. Sammy turned to walk towards the building.

"It's show time." He whispered. This was going to be a long day.

Lucas Scott raced the halls of Sunnydale high on his skateboard, or well, his half-brothers skateboard. He was always getting yelled at for using it in school, but do you think he cared? He hung out at the park most of the day anyway. He was good at avoiding everyone…until he saw Sammy.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he swerved to avoid hitting her and instead, hit the hand rail for the stairs. He clotheslines it, the board sliding to the feet of someone else while Sammy walked away. "I'm okay." He said. The person with the board started laughing.

"I'm sure you are." Lucas looked up to see a friend of his standing there, the mysterious Castiel Hannigan. He smiled down at Lucas before offering his hand to help him up.

"Castiel!" He yelled out. "You're the person I've been meaning to see!"

"Oh really?" Castiel said. "I thought you were checkin' out the new kid." He laughed. Lucas stuck his tongue out at him before they continued to walk.

"Yeah, well, you see I'm having this tiny problem with math." Lucas said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Which part?" Castiel asked with a laugh.

"The math." Lucas said. "Anyway, I was wondering if you'd help me out? Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Lucas said. Castiel smiled.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Castiel asked with a slightly seductive smile. Lucas wasn't sure, but he thought he felt himself getting hard just from the powerful smile that Castiel was throwing at him.

"A shiny penny." Lucas said. Castiel sighed. The price of brilliance.

"Okay." He said. "Do you have 'Theories of Trig'? You should probably check it out." He added. Lucas nodded, then looked very confused. He was not helping with the blonde stereotype at all.

"Check it out?" He asked. Castiel rolled his eyes.

"You know, from the library. Where all the books live." He said. Lucas nodded his head, feeling like an idiot.

"Right." He said. That's when someone came running at them.

"Hey!" A guy yelled. "Hey!" Castiel and Lucas turned to see Charlie Pace running at them. He was out of breath as he approached them.

"Hey Charlie. What's good?" Lucas asked. Charlie smiled.

"New guy." Charlie said, sounding excited.

"That's right. I saw him." Lucas said. "He looks cool."

"I heard someone was transferring…" Castiel said. That quickly got Lucas's attention.

"Oh! So tell." He said. Castiel snorted a laugh. "What's the sitch? What do you know about him?"

"New guy!" Charlie called out.

"Well, you certainty know how to be discreet." Lucas said with a laugh.

Mr. Kripke's office wasn't exactly where Sammy wanted to be right then. Let's just say, the record at his old school hadn't exactly been perfect. He watched as Mr. Kripke rocked back in forth in his chair, reading through Sammy's file. Sammy swallowed nervously, afraid that he wouldn't be able to live up to the promise he had made to his dad.

"Sammy Winchester. Sophomore. From Hemery High in Los Angeles. Outstanding record…quite a career…" He said. He looked at the file one last time before he ripped it up. "Welcome to Sunnydale Sammy. A clean slate. The past is the past. We're not interest what's on a piece of paper, even if it says…whoa."

"Mr. Kripke…" Sammy began.

"All the students here are free to call me Eric" Mr. Kripke said.

"Eric…"

"But they don't." Mr. Kripke said. He began to assemble the torn up papers again.

"I know my transcripts are a little…colorful." Sammy said. Mr. Kripke chuckled.

"Do you think that colorful the right word?" He asked as the taped the torn paper together. "How about dismal?" He asked. Sammy sighed.

"It wasn't that bad." Sammy said.

"You burned down the gym." Mr. Kripke sad. Sammy sighed yet again.

"But see, you don't understand." He said. "The guy was full of vamp…asbestos." Sammy said. Mr. Kripke nodded his head.

"Like I said Sammy, clean slate." Mr. Kripke said as he put his crudely redone paper into the folder and slammed it closed.

Sammy left the office, feeling slightly better that he finally got out of the office. He wasn't paying attention though and some girl who was jogging down the hallway ran into him, knocking his bag from his hand and making it fall to the ground. Many of his items spilt out of it.

"Son of a bitch." Sammy whispered. He went to go pick up his stuff. Lucas quickly went to help him pick his stuff up. Sammy flipped his long hair, trying to get it out of his eyes.

"Can I have you?" Lucas asked. The notebook that was in Sammy's hand froze halfway to the bag and he looked up at Lucas. He blushed. "I mean, can I help you?"

"Thanks." Sammy said, taking everything and starting to put it into his bag. Lucas stared at him.

"I don't know you, do I?" Lucas asked. Sammy shook his head no.

"I'm Sammy. I'm new." He said. Lucas smiled.

"Lucas. I, I am." He extended his hand. "Hi." Sammy smiled.

"Um…thanks." Sammy said.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around…maybe at school…because we both go there." Lucas said, kicking himself for saying that. Sammy laughed.

"Great!" He said as he pushed himself to his feet. "Nice meeting you." He start off running down the hallway. Lucas stood up and sighed.

"See you around school. Really suave." He looked down to see something. "Hey you forgot your…" He paused to look at it. "Steak?"

Sammy was sitting in history class, taking notes into one of the million notebooks that John had insisted on buying him when he moved to Sunnydale. He didn't have any books, since the teachers had yet to give him any, so he was having trouble doing anything that the teachers asked. Yeah, so what if he did know tons about The Black Death? It didn't mean he had the complete dates and everything memorized.

"Here." A girl next to him whispered, passing him her history book. Sammy smiled.

"Thanks." Sammy whispered back, then continued with his notes. The bell rang and Sammy closed the book, handing it back to its owner. The girl smiled and gave her hand instead.

"Jo." She said. Sammy shook her hand.

"Sammy." He said. Jo flipped her hair and smiled at him.

"If you're looking for a textbook to call your very own, there are probably a few homeless ones in the library." Jo said with a laugh. Sammy chuckled.

"Oh great. Thanks." He said. He looked around for a moment. "Where would that be?" He asked.

"I'll show you. Come on." Jo said, leading Sammy out of the room. "So, you're from LA right?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." Sammy said, trying to outrun his past but not finding it possible.

"I would _kill _to live there. To be around all those shoes!" Jo said. Sammy smiled, though he had already made his opinion about her. "Well, you'll do okay here, but if you wanna hang with me and mine, you have to pass a test." She said.

"What test?" Sammy asked. Jo smiled.

"Vamp nail polish." She said, noticing the black nail polish Sammy wore, despite John's many protests.

"Um…over?" Sammy said, unsure if that's what she wanted or not.

"So over." She paused. "Fashion wise, you win. I think that will be enough for right, seeing as I can't think of anything else." She laughed, as did Sammy, but Sammy's wasn't as sure as hers was. They rounded the corner to see Castiel standing at the water fountain. He straightened when he saw them. Jo smiled evilly. "Castiel! Nice shirt! What, you went to the softer side of Sears?" She asked. Castiel looked down at his shirt.

"Uh, my…my mom got it for me." Castiel said. Jo laughed.

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet." Jo said. "Now are you done?" She asked. Castiel looked at the water fountain, then back at Sammy and Jo.

"Oh." He said, stepping aside. Jo curled up her nose as she went to the fountain. Castiel watched for a moment before he turned and left. Sammy watched him for a bit, the way his shoulders slumped and he seemed depressed. He then turned back to Jo.

"You wanna fit in here, you have to learn the first and most important rule of Sunnydale High. You have to sort the losers from the pretty people, like us." She said. Sammy gave a nervous laugh then turned to look back at Castiel, who locked eyes with him for a brief moment before quickly disappearing through a pair of double doors. Sammy blinked, then looked back at Jo. "If you're not too swamped catching up, you should come to the Bronze tonight." She said, bringing Sam out of his trance.

"What's the Bronze?" Sammy asked.

"Only the most popular club in Sunnydale." Jo said. "They let anybody in, but it's still the best…especially since it's on the bad side of town." They stop outside the library.

"Where's the bad side of town?" Sammy asked.

"About a block or two from the good side of town." Jo laughed. "We don't have a full town here." Sammy smiled. "You should show." Jo said as Sammy rested his hand on the door handle.

"I'll try." Sammy said.

"So, I'll see you at lunch." Jo said. "You should really try to show up." She added. With that, she was gone. Sammy's smile fell and he rolled his eyes. People like her were some of the things he didn't miss about LA. He walked into the library and looked around at it's massive structure.

"Hello?" Sammy asked. "Is anybody here?" He walked towards a bulletin board. There was a picture of a boy, smiling back at him. Underneath it, it gave his name and other info, saying that he was still missing. That's when someone came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped around and gasped. "Anybody is here." He said as he caught his breath again.

"Can I help you?" He asked, adjusting his hat that he was wearing. Sammy wasn't sure, but back in LA, hats weren't allowed in school. Maybe things were different here in Sunnydale.

"I'm looking for some books." Sammy sad. "I'm new." He added.

"Mr. Winchester?" He asked. Sammy nodded his head.

"Good call." Sammy said. "Guess I'm the only new kid of the week." The guy extended his hand for Sammy to shake.

"I'm Mr. Singer, the librarian." He said. "I was told you were coming." He walked over to a long counter with a monstrous bookcase behind it. Sammy leaned on the counter and smiled at him.

"So, I'm gonna need "Perspectives of the 20th Century"…" Sammy began, only to be cut off by Mr. Singer.

"I know what you're after Mr. Winchester." He said. He went to the bookcase and pulled out an older looking book. Sammy read the side. It simply said "Vampires". Sammy looked back at Mr. Singer.

"That's not what I'm after." Sammy said.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Singer asked.

"I'm really sure." Sammy said. Mr. Singer looked down at the book again.

"My mistake." He said, turning to put it back up. Sammy took off running then. Mr. Singer turned back to him, but he was gone. Mr. Singer looked on, confused.

And so begins my first part of my Supernatural version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I don't think it's too bad. Please review!


	3. Part 2

**~Part 2~**

Castiel was sitting out under a tree, a can of pop and a small bag of chips his meal. He stared down at them for a moment, not sure if he should eat them or put them away. He thought he was getting fat, despite what his friends, the few that he had, told him different. That's when Sammy came up to him.

"Um…Castiel, right?" Sammy asked. Castiel looked up at him, slightly startled.

"Do you want me to move?" Castiel asked, standing up. Sammy waved him to sit back down. Instead, set down next to him.

"Why don't we start with "Hi, my name is Sammy" then move right into me asking a huge favor of you." He said. "Will you hang out with me?" Castiel looked up at him, shocked.

"But you were hanging out with Jo Harvell." Castiel said. Sammy rolled his eyes.

"She's not my type of person." Sammy said. "I'm trying to make a good impression on my dad, to prove to him I'm not a total screw-up. And rumor on the street is that you're the person to go to if you need help with catching up." Castiel smiled at him.

"I could totally help with that." Castiel said. "I have a free sixth period. We could meet in the library and I'll help you."

"Could we meet somewhere else?" Sammy asked. "That place sorta creeps me out."

"It has that effect on everyone, but I love it." Castiel said. "It's quiet and the new librarian is kick-ass." He added.

"He's new?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah. Moved all the way here from England. He was the curator at a museum there or something. He brought all these cool mythology books and stuff with him…and I'm the single most boring person in the world." Sammy shook his head no.

"Nah." He said. That's when Lucas and Charlie showed up.

"Hey." Charlie said as he set on his knees in the grass. Lucas wasted no time, buddying up by Sammy.

"Are we interrupting something?" He asked. "We're interrupting something." He said to Charlie. Charlie smiled at Sammy before turning his attention back to Castiel's amazing blue eyes. He missed as Lucas tossed his backpack at him, hitting him in the face. He grabbed the bag and put it on the ground.

"Sammy, this is Charlie Pace and Lucas Scott." Castiel said, motioning to the two newest members under the tree. Sammy smiled, even as Lucas wrapped his arm around Sammy's shoulder.

"Me and Sammy here are old buds." Lucas said. "And here I thought I was never gonna see you again." He laughed. Sammy couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Is it just me, or are you turning into a bigger babbling idiot?" Charlie asked with his Aussie accent coming out clearly. Lucas stuck his tongue out at Charlie before jumping down to the bags that were on the ground. He grabbed Sammy's stake out of his.

"This yours?" He asked. Sammy looked at it, not believing that he forgot that.

"Um yeah." He said. "It's for self-defense. You wouldn't believe those streets in LA. Pepper spray doesn't even work anymore." He said, taking the stake from Lucas. He smiled at them.

"So, tell us more about yourself." Lucas said, staring deeply into Sammy's eyes. Sammy blinked and turned his head away.

"Everyone wants to know so much about me." Sammy said. "How peachy." He added.

"The last time there was this much attention was when we got a Starbucks. You're pretty big news." Lucas said.

"No I'm not." Sammy said. Before Lucas could respond, Jo appeared.

"Sammy, are these guys bothering you?" She asked, turning her nose up at them. Sammy looked at them before looking back at Jo. Already, he could tell who she wanted to spend his time with.

"No they're not." Sammy said. Castiel smiled, though it was a very worried smile.

"He's not hanging out with us." He answered. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jo." Charlie said. Jo rolled her eyes again.

"Well don't let me stop your downward spiral into Loser-town, but I just wanted to tell you that you might not wanna go to the gym due to the fact that there's a very dead guy in there." She said. Everyone exchanged looks.

"What?" Sammy asked.

"Oh my god." Castiel said.

"How did he die?" Sammy asked.

"I don't know." Jo answered.

"Were there any marks?" Sammy asked, everyone except Castiel looking grossed out.

"Morbid much?" Jo asked. "I didn't bother to ask." Sammy sighed.

"I've got to go." He said. He quickly ran off, unaware that Castiel's eyes never left him.

"What's his problem?" Jo asked. Everyone shrugged.

After checking out the crime scene and finding marks on the poor guys neck, and indeed finding bite marks on it, Sammy made his way to the library, to confront Mr. Singer and his vampire book. He roughly pushed open the doors, attracting attention.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Sammy asked. Mr. Singer looked up at him.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Singer asked.

"The dead guy? He had two puncture holes in his neck and his blood was completely drained." He tossed his bag onto a table and walked up to Mr. Singer. "Isn't that just weird?"

"I was afraid of this." Mr. Singer said. Sammy stared at him.

"You were?" Sammy asked. "This is my first day of school at someplace relatively normal! I didn't expect vampires on campus!" He yelled. Mr. Singer stared at him.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"To tell you…I don't…I'm not…bye!" Sammy said. He turned to run away.

"Will he rise again?" Mr. Singer asked. Sammy stopped and looked back at Mr. Singer.

"What?" He asked.

"The boy? Did they turn him?" Mr. Singer asked.

"No. He's dead." Sammy said.

"How do you know for sure?" Mr. Singer asked. Sammy was getting slightly annoyed with the twenty questions that were getting laid upon him.

"They have to drink you're blood, and when you're almost dead from lack of blood, they make you drink theirs." Sammy said. "It's a whole complicated process. Most vampires would rather kill you than go through it." He paused for a brief moment before speaking again. "And why am I still talking to you?" He asked. He turned to leave, but Mr. Singer started to talk again.

"You really have no idea what's going on here, do you?" Mr. Singer asked. "You coincidence that all this stuff is happening to you." He added. "The boy is just the beginning."

"Why can't you people just leave me along?" Sammy asked.

"Because you are the Hunter." Mr. Singer said. "Into each generation a Hunter is born, one boy in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires…"

"...with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil blah, blah, blah... I've heard it, okay?" Sammy said.

"I don't understand this attitude." Mr. Singer said. "You've accepted your job, you've slain vampires. I don't understand what this is all about."

"I've decided to take a different path in life." Sammy said. "I left LA because I don't want to be a Hunter or a Slayer or anything else like that." Mr. Singer turned to go to his office.

"What do you know about this lovely little town we have here?" He asked. Sammy looked at him strange.

"It's about two hours on the freeway from my mom's house." Sammy said. Mr. Singer shook his head no.

"Dig a bit in the history of this place. You'll find a, a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. Now, I believe this whole area is a center of mystical energy." He came back into the main part of the library, carrying several books with him. "These things gravitate towards it that, that, that you might not find elsewhere." He set the books down in front of Sammy.

"Like vampires?" Sammy asked, picking up one and reading the words on the spine.

"Like zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real!" Mr. Singer said.

"So did you order the Time-Life series or something?" Sammy asked. Mr. Singer glared at him for a moment. "Sorry." Sammy said. He handed the book back to Mr. Singer. "First of all, I'm a Monster Hunter. Secondly, I'm retired." He looked at Mr. Singer. "Why don't you kill 'em?"

"I'm a Watcher." Mr. Singer said. "I don't have the skills…"

"What's so hard about staking a few vamps, exercising a few demons, beheading a witch here and there?" Sammy asked.

"You're the Hunter." Mr. Singer said. "Hunters hunt. I'm a Watcher. We…"

"Watch?" Sammy asked.

"Yes…no!" He set down in a chair in front of Sammy. "We prepare the Hunters of each generation…"

"Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me." Sammy said. He took a deep breath, then grabbed his bag and ran out of the library. Mr. Singer set there for a moment before getting up.

"Damn it." He said. He left as well. What neither of them knew was that someone, a very good listener named Lucas Scott, had heard the whole thing.

"What?" He asked himself as he put the book back that he had been reading.

"It's getting worse." Mr. Singer said as he caught up with Sammy in the hallway.

"What's getting worse?" Sammy asked. Mr. Singer took Sammy to a little alcove and began to speak in hushed tones. This wasn't exactly you wanted the whole school to listen to.

"The influx of the undead, the... supernatural occurrences, it's been building for years. There's a reason why you're here and a reason why it's now!" Mr. Singer said. Sammy started to laugh.

"Yeah. That's the whole reason why my dad moved here." Sammy said. He attempted to leave, but Mr. Singer put out an arm to stop him.

"Something big is going to happen, very soon." Mr. Singer said.

"Mind making that a little more vague for me." Sammy said.

"The signs, as far as I can tell, point to a crucial mystical upheaval, very soon. Days. Possibly less." Mr. Singer said. Sammy's eyes widened as he heard this. And here he thought he left crazy town.

"Oh come on! This is Sunnydale! How bad can things get?"

The candles burned quietly as vampires lit torches with their fire. They surrounded a young man who was chanting. He looked up at the ceiling of the layer they were in. The guys name was Danny McCoy.

"The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake, and the world will bleed. Amen!" He yelled, his eyes full of hate.

So, I think Part 2 went over well. Who here thinks Jo's a bitch? Please review!


	4. Part 3

**~Part 3~**

Sammy set up in his room, looking through his clothes to find something to wear to The Bronze tonight. Everything was either too geeky or too gothic. He didn't wear the so called "preppy" clothes. He liked the color black.

"I use to be so good at this." Sammy said as he tossed his newest Metallica shirt into the ever growing pile. That's when John came in. He saw that the clothes on the floor were growing.

"Hey son." He said. Sammy looked up at him.

"Hey." He said.

"Going somewhere tonight?" He asked. Sammy looked down at the clothes then back up at his dad.

"I'm going to a club." Sammy said. John eyed him.

"What about Connor?" John asked. "Are you forgetting about him?"

"Dad, we broke up before I left LA." Sammy said. He cast his eyes downward. John patted his shoulder.

"Well, just be careful." John said. Sammy looked up at him.

"I will." Sammy answered.

"You know, I think we can make it work here. I've got my positive energy flowing... I'm gonna get the garage on its feet... Oh, uh, we may have found a space today." John was so excited. Sammy smiled.

"That's great." He said.

"Oh, and that school is a very nurturing environment, which is just what you need." He said. Sammy rolled his eyes.

"Well actually…" Sammy began.

"Oh, not too nurturing. I know, you're sixteen, I've read all about the dangers of over-nurturing." John laughed. Sammy's mom was the one who read things, but he picked up on some things before the divorce. Sammy grabbed some clothes and laid them on the bed. They were LA acceptable, but he wasn't sure about Sunnydale. "It's hard. New town and everything... It is for me, too. I'm trying to make it work." He grabbed Sammy's hand, giving it a little squeeze. "I'm _going_ to make it work." He added.

"I know dad." Sammy said. "I know."

"You're a good boy Sammy, you just fell in with the wrong crowd. But that's all behind us now."

"It is. From now on I am only going to hang out with the living." He quickly let go of John's hands and moved to the closet with his many clothes. "I mean, lively. People." He added. John nodded his head.

"Hmmm okay Sammy. Have fun tonight."

Sammy was walking along when he got the strange feeling that he was being followed. All the martial arts training came into affect right then. He walked down an alley and somehow disappeared. He had grabbed onto the bar of a fire escape and pulled himself up. He watched as the stalker passed underneath him. He dropped down, hitting the guy in the chest.

"Hey." The guy said.

"Why are you following me?" Sammy asked. He smiled at Sammy.

"I know what you're thinking. It's okay, I don't bite." He laughed. Sammy moved away from him, but kept his fighting stance up.

"What do you want?" Sammy asked.

"The same thing you want." The guy said.

"Oh yeah. And what do I want?" He asked.

"To kill them all."

"Sorry, that's incorrect." Sammy said. "But you do win this nice watch and a years supply of Turtle Wax. Now please go." With that, Sammy turned to leave.

"Do you really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open." He said. Sammy stopped and turned to look at him. "Don't turn your back on this. You've got to be ready."

"Ready? For what?" Sammy asked.

"The Harvest." He said.

"Who are you?" Sammy asked.

"Just call me a friend." He turned to leave.

"Maybe I don't want a friend." Sammy said. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Didn't say I was yours." With that, he was gone. That's when Sammy realized that he had thrown him a box something between the fight and the creepy talking. He carefully took the lid off the box to see a solid sliver cross handing from a silver chain. Sammy looked around for a bit before putting it on.

Sammy made it to the Bronze, the cross hanging with grace around his neck. He saw tons of people talking, laughing, and dancing to the live band that was playing on the stage at the front of the club. He moved into the club and didn't see Jo, but he saw Castiel sitting at the "bar", sipping on a cherry Coke. Sammy walked up to him.

"Hey." He said. Castiel looked up at him as Sammy moved to the stool next to him.

"Hi." He said.

"Oh, you're here with someone." Sammy said. Castiel shook his head no.

"Nah. I thought Lucas might show up." Sammy nodded his head.

"So are you two…" He said.

"We use to go out." Castiel said. "But we broke up."

"Why?" Sammy asked.

"He stole my Matchbox car." Castiel said. Sammy looked at him strange. "We were five." He added. Sammy smiled and nodded his head. "I don't date a whole lot lately." He added. Sammy noticed how blue his eyes were, how pale his skin was, how full his lips were. He was actually fairly good looking.

"Why not?" Sammy asked.

"Well, when I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool, or, or witty, or at all. I-I can usually make a few vowel sounds, and then I have to go away." Castiel said. Sammy patted his arm.

"It can't be that bad." Sammy said.

"I think most people are interested in a guy that can hold a conversation." Castiel said. Sammy smiled at him.

"You really don't date much." Sammy said.

"It's probably easy for you." Castiel said. Sammy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Real easy." Sammy said. Castiel took a drink of his Coke.

"I'm just too shy." He said.

"Well, my philosophy, do you wanna hear my philosophy?" Sammy asked. Castiel looked over at him.

"Yeah, I do." He said.

"Life's short." Sammy said. Castiel looked at him. Sammy waved down the bar tender and got his own Coke.

"Life's short?" He asked.

"Not original, I'll grant you, but it's true. You know? Why waste time being all shy and worrying about some guy, and if he's gonna laugh at you. Seize the moment, 'cause tomorrow you might be dead." He raised his glass in silent salute, then took a big gulp of it.

"Oh, that's nice." Castiel said. Sammy smiled, then looked to see Mr. Singer standing on an upper level. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Um, I'll be back in a minute." He said, standing and getting ready to leave.

"You don't have to come back." Castiel said. Sammy shook his head.

"I'll be back." Sammy said. He made his way towards Mr. Singer. He touched him on the shoulder and shocked Mr. Singer. "You like partying with students? That's pretty kinky." He said.

"Oh, right, this is me having fun. Watching... clown hair prance about is hardly my idea of a party. I'd much rather be at home with a cup of Bovril and a good book." Mr. Singer said. Sammy shook his head.

"You need a life." Sammy said. Mr. Singer waved his hand around to the people below.

"This is a perfect breeding ground for vampire activity. It's dark, it's crowded... Besides, I knew you were likely to show up, and I have to make you understand…" Sammy cut Mr. Singer off.

"...that the Harvest is coming. I know, your friend told me." Mr. Singer looked at him like he had just said something worse than death.

"What did you say?" He asked Sammy.

"The Harvest. That mean something to you? 'Cause I'm drawing a blank." He said. Mr. Singer shook his head.

"I'm not sure." Mr. Singer said. "Who told you this?" He asked.

"Tall, dark, gorgeous. I figured you two were buddies." Sammy said. "God, did I hate him with a fiery passion."

"No." Mr. Singer said. "The Harvest? Did he say anything else?" He asked.

"Something about the Hellmouth." Sammy said. "I really _REALLY_ didn't like him." Sammy said. Mr. Singer moved around Sammy and looked out over the crowd.

"Look at them, throwing themselves about, completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them." He said. Sammy watched everyone dancing. He looked to see Castiel still sitting at the bar.

"Lucky them." Sammy said. Mr. Singer nodded his head.

"Or perhaps you're right. Perhaps there is no trouble coming, the signs could be wrong. It's not as though you've been having the nightmares." He said. Sammy is silent. Below on the ground floor, he notices Jo talking to some people that look almost as stuck up as her.

"My mom doesn't even _get _out of bed anymore. And the doctor says it's Epstein-Barr. I'm like, pleeease! It's chronic hepatitis, or at least chronic fatigue syndrome. I mean, _nobody _cool has Epstein-Barr anymore." She said. Everyone started laughing. That's when Charlie came up to her.

"Hey Jo!" He said. Jo looked at him then back at her friends.

"Oh great, my stalker." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey you look, um, beautiful." Charlie said, coughing a little bit on the last word, trying to not make it as obvious as it was.

"Thanks for this little chat." She said, trying to move away from him.

"Um, would you like to dance?" Charlie asked. Jo's nose curled up.

"With you?" She asked. Charlie nodded his head.

"Uh…yeah." He said. Jo started to laugh.

"Uh well no." She said. She turned back to her friends. "C'mon guys." She said. They all started walking away. Charlie walked to the bar. Sammy watched them.

"I didn't say I'd never slay another vampire. It's not like I have all these fluffy bunny feelings for them, I'm just not gonna get way extracurricular with it. You know, if I see one, sure I'll…" Sammy said, only to be cut off by Mr. Singer.

"Will you be ready? There's so much you don't know about them, about your own powers. A vampire appears to be completely normal until the feed is upon them, only then do they reveal their true demonic visage." Mr. Singer said. Sammy looked at him.

"You're a giant textbook with arms, you know that?" Sammy said. Mr. Singer sighed.

"The point is, a Hunter should be able to see them anyway. Without looking, without thinking. Can you tell me if there's a vampire in this building?" Mr. Singer asked, trying to get Sammy to use his abilities.

"Maybe…" Sammy said.

"You should know. Even through this mass and this... din, you should be able to sense them. Well, try! Reach out with your mind." Sammy took a deep breath and looked around the building. "You have to hone your senses, focus until the energy washes over you, until you, you feel every particle of…" Sammy stopped him by raising his hand.

"There's one." He said. Mr. Singer looked at him.

"Where?" He asked.

"Right there, talking to that boy." Sammy said.

"You don't know…"

"He's got his sleeves of his jacket rolled up and that shirt is so…"

"Dated?" Mr. Singer asked. Sammy nodded his head.

"Carbon dated." Sammy said. "Only someone living underground for ten years would think that the shirt is still great."

"So you didn't hone?" Mr. Singer asked. That's when Sammy realized who exactly the proclaimed vampire was talking to.

"Oh no." He said. Mr. Singer followed his gaze.

"Is that…"

"Castiel." Sammy said. He pushes away from the railing and made his way towards the stairs.

"What is he doing?" Mr. Singer asked.

"Seizing the moment." Sammy answered, running down the stairs to save his newfound friend. Mr. Singer leaned over the railing, watching as Castiel is being led out of The Bronze by the vampire. Sammy went running down the stairs, trying to catch up to Castiel, but he's already gone. He moved to the back of the club, grabbing a piece of wood off of a broken chair. But when someone snuck up behind him and surprised him, he pushed them against the wall and held the wood against their throat. That's when he saw who it was.

"Jo!" He said, letting go of her. She dusted herself off.

"What's the deal? Were you abused or something?" She asked. Sammy ignored the questions.

"Have you seen Castiel?" He asked.

"Why? So you can beat him with a stick?" Jo asked. Sammy just turned and walked away and was met up with by Mr. singer.

"That was very quick." Mr. Singer said. "Well, I need to go back to the library and learn more of this Harvest thing…"

"I couldn't find them." Sammy said. Mr. Singer's smile fell.

"The vampire isn't dead?" Mr. Singer asked. Sammy shook his head no.

"No, but my social life is in dire need of life support though." He added, since he had practically abused Jo when she was coming out of the bathroom.

"So, what do we need to do?" Mr. Singer asked.

"I'll handle it." Sammy said. He started to walk away.

"Want me to go with you?" Mr. Singer asked.

"One vampire. I can handle it." He had fire in his eyes as he went after the creature of the night. He walked past Charlie, who was chatting with a young blonde girl.

"So, um, what did you say your name was?" Charlie asked. The blonde smiled and flipped her hair.

"Ruby." She said. Charlie smiled.

"Ruby. That's pretty. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you before. Are you from around here?" He asked.

"No, but I have family here." She said.

"Have I met them?" Charlie asked.

"No, but you probably will." She said.

Danny McCoy was knelt on the floor in front of a puddle of blood. The blood swirled and danced, stretching towards the roof to create a human form. It became a humanoid soon, taking on skin and human features. Soon, the face of a man was visible. He grabbed something from Danny's outstretched hands, a black cloak. He put it on over his naked form then stepped from the puddle, giving Danny his hand and allowing him to stand. Danny smiled.

"Azazel." He said with a smile.

Part 3 is down! I'm hoping that people are liking this. I'm having fun. Please review!


	5. Part 4

**~Part 4~**

"I am weak." Azazel said as him and Danny walked around. Danny nodded his head, remembering the scripter that he had read not so long ago.

"'In the Harvest, he will restored.'" Danny said. Azazel nodded his head.

"The Harvest." He said.

"We're almost there." Danny said. "Not much longer before you're restored to power." Azazel reached out his hand, using what power he had to throw a rock across the lair. He was still powerful, but not at the level he should be at.

"I've sent the servants to get you some food." Danny said. Azazel let a small smile spread on his face.

"Good." He said. "Danny?"

"Yes sir?" Danny asked.

"Be sure to bring me something…young." He said.

Castiel was walking along with the young man he had met at the bar, Robert, watching the tombstones as they passed. His dad was out there, deep in the ground. God, did he ever miss him. It was sad to think about.

"Sure is dark." Castiel said, trying to get his morbid thoughts out of his head.

"Well, it's night." Robert said. "It's going to be dark." Castiel nodded his head.

"Well, that's a dark time, night. Traditionally." He said. He looked over at Robert, scanning all his features carefully. "I still can't believe I've never seen you at school. Do you have Ms. Gamble for history?" Castiel asked. Robert ignored him, Castiel's soft voice not doing to him what it usually did to other people. There was something wrong with this guy all right. Robert grabbed his hand and started walking into the graveyard, in the direction of Greg Hannigan's grave. "Um, the ice cream bar is on Hamilton. You have to go this way." Castiel said, pointing away from the cemetery. Robert smiled.

"I know a shortcut." He said. They headed into the cemetery.

Sammy ran out of the Bronze, running into Lucas on the way out. Lucas grabbed his arms, stopping his momentum. He smiled at him.

"Leaving already?" He asked.

"Have you seen Castiel?" Sammy asked, ignoring Lucas's question.

"Not tonight." Lucas said.

"He left with some guy…"

"We're talking about Castiel right?" Lucas asked. "He's scorin' at the Bronze. Damn, the one night I'm late…"

"I have to find him Lucas!" Sammy yelled, cutting him off. "Where would he take him?" He asked himself, but Lucas heard what he had to say.

"Why? Oh, hey, I hope he's not a vampire, because then you might have to kill him." Lucas said. Sammy looked at him with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Had he just heard right?

"Was there a... a school bulletin or something? Was it in the newspaper? Is there anyone in this town who doesn't know I'm the Hunter?" Sammy asked. Lucas shook his head.

"No. I only know that you _think _you're a vampire hunter or whatever." Lucas said. "And the only reason why I know that is…"

"We don't have time for this!" Sammy yelled. "We have to find him!"

"You're serious about this?" Lucas asked.

"If we don't find him, there's gonna be one more dead body in this town come sun-up." Sammy said, knowing that it was the truth.

"Um, okay, this is every so slightly creepy." Castiel said as Robert led him along through the graveyard. "You sure this is a shorter way?" Robert kept walking until they were in front of a large, stone mausoleum.

"Have you ever been in one of those?" Robert asked. Castiel shook his head no.

"No. And I don't wanna start now." He said. He turned away and was about to leave when Robert grabbed him.

"Come on." He said as he grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. "What are you afraid of?" He asked. He ran his lips along his neck before pushing him into the mausoleum. He tripped down the stairs and rolled to a stop by a wooden coffin. He looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Stop it!" He yelled. "This isn't funny!" Robert stalked closer to him. Castiel pushed himself to his feet and backed away from him, hitting a stone wall and tripping over some of his loose rocks.

"I think I'm gonna go." Castiel said, running towards the stairs, only to be stopped by Ruby standing in the doorway.

"Is that what you think?" Robert asked. Castiel backed up as Ruby walked down the stairs.

"Is the best you could do?" She asked, running her fingers along Castiel's cheek.

"He's fresh." Robert said to her.

"Hardly enough to share." Ruby said, her hands finding Castiel's firm butt. He flinched as she pinched it.

"Why didn't you bring your own?" Robert asked. Ruby smiled at him.

"I did." She said. She whistled and Charlie fell into the mausoleum. He was holding his neck, like something had bit him.

"Hey, wait up!" Charlie said. He stumbled and Castiel's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Charlie!" He yelled. Charlie fell over. His hand fell away, revealing leaking blood. Castiel ran to him, helping break his fall.

"She gave me a hickey." Charlie said. Robert looked over at Ruby. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"What?" She asked. "I got hungry on the way here." She added. Castiel looked down at Charlie.

"Come on." He said. "We're getting out of here." He said. Robert and Ruby both looked over at him.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Robert said. Castiel pushed Charlie behind him and glared at Ruby and Robert.

"Leave us alone!" He yelled at them. Ruby approached him with a smile on her face.

"You're not going anywhere until…" Their faces changed and fangs popped out of their hiding spots. "_Fed_." Ruby hissed, a slight European accent coming out now that she was in vampire mode. She always seemed to revert to her roots when she was in her home mode. Castiel gasped and tripped, falling to the ground by Charlie. The two vampires moved for their prey right as Sammy and Lucas appeared.

"Well, this is nice. It's a little bare, but a dash of paint, a few throw pillows... call it home!" Sammy laughed. He moved to stand by the coffin, drawing Robert and Ruby's attention away from Castiel and Charlie.

"Who the hell are you?" Ruby asked, moving towards Sammy and noticing that he did look fairly good for a mortal.

"You mean there's actually someone in this town who doesn't know already?" Sammy asked. He smiled and gave a bit of a chuckle. "Whew, that's a relief, I'm telling you! Having a secret identity in this town is a job of work." He said. Lucas was standing by Castiel and Charlie, helping them stand.

"Hey Sammy, we bail now, right?" Lucas asked.

"Not yet." Robert said, he too having an accent. It was stereotypically of them to have that, but Sammy wasn't complaining.

"Okay, first of all, what's with the outfit? Live in the now, okay? You look like my freshmen biology teacher!" Sammy said loudly. Robert and Ruby walked closer to Sammy. He turned towards Ruby.

"And you…now we can do this the hard way, or, well, there's only the hard way." Sammy said. Ruby smiled.

"Fine with me." She said. Sammy gave her a smirk.

"Are you sure? Now, this in not gonna be pretty. We're talking violence, strong language, adult content…" He said. That's when Robert roared. Sammy grabbed the chair leg from where he'd hidden it in his shirt. He's about ready to attack when Sammy shoves the stake into his chest. Ruby gasped as Robert exploded into a pile of dust before her very eyes. Charlie, Castiel, and Lucas couldn't help but stare. What the hell had Sammy just done?

"See what happens when you don't play nice." Sammy said.

"He was young and stupid!" Ruby yelled. "He didn't deserve to die!"

"Lucas, get out of here!" Sammy yelled over his shoulder. Ruby looked at the frightened teens.

"Don't go far." She said seductively. That's when Sammy threw a punch. It hit Ruby in the face. She went down, but quickly went back up and kept fighting with Sammy. While those two were busy fighting, Lucas and Castiel were helping Charlie get out of mausoleum. They made it outside and took off running.

"You know, I just wanted to start over. Be like everybody else. Have some friends, y'know, maybe a dog... But, no, you had to come here, you couldn't go suck on some other town." Sammy said. Ruby looked up at him.

"Who are you?" She asked him. He smiled at her.

"Don't you know?" He asked. That's when Danny appeared. He grabbed Sammy by the neck and tossed him across the room, smashing into the wall.

"I don't care." He said. Then he walked over to Ruby and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling her to her feet. "You were supposed to be bringing an offering for Azazel! We're almost at Harvest, and you dally with this boy!" Danny yelled at her. For the first time in awhile, she had fear in her eyes.

"We had someone, but then he came. He killed Robert. Danny, he's strong! There's something wrong with that boy!" She yelled. Danny pushed her to the door.

"Go on." He said. "I'll see if I can handle the little boy." He said. Ruby ran towards the door, stopped right at the top of the steps to watch Danny go to Sammy, then she ran out. Danny approached Sammy, who was slowly getting up, dazed and confused. Danny was about ready to hit him, but Sammy blocked it. He unleashed a kick to Danny's gut, forcing him to go backwards.

"Wow." He said. "You're strong." But then he backhanded Sammy, sending him flying across the room. "But I'm stronger." He said.

Outside, Lucas and Castiel were running, Charlie being supported in-between them. He slipped a couple times as they ran, but his friends were there to catch him. Castiel looked around.

"We'll go to the police." He said. "It's just a few blocks up!" He yelled. That's when a group of vampires appeared in front of them, hungry smiles and angry eyes.

Sammy did a cartwheel over the heavy coffin that Danny was trying to force him into. He knew that if he got stuck in there, he may as well tell his dad good-bye and he'll see him in the next life. He rolled on the floor, grabbed the stake, and was about to lunge at Danny, but he was quicker, grabbing his wrist with brute force. Sammy let out a whine.

"You think you can stop me?" He asked with an evil laugh. "Stop us?" He asked. He grabbed the stake with one hand and broke it in half. He grabbed Sammy by the front of his shirt, stretching the fabric. "You have no idea who you're messing with." He laughed. He tossed Sammy onto the coffin. He hit the lip and rolled onto the floor. Danny stalked closer to him, quoting the things he had memorized everyday of his life. "'And like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the Earth.'" He laughed. "'But on the third day of the newest light would come the Harvest. And the blood of men will flow as wine.'" He said. Sammy stared at him. Outside, Ruby joined the group of vampires who were stalking Charlie, Castiel, and Lucas. "'When the Master will walk among them once more!'" Lucas added. Sammy just wanted the monologue to be over already. "'The Earth will belong to the old ones.'" Danny was right in Sammy's face then. "'And Hell itself will come to town.'"

Danny tossed Sammy into the coffin. He landed right next to a skeleton, still fresh with rotting flesh. He screamed, then silenced himself. He couldn't hear Danny or see him. He was a good stalker. Sammy pushed himself up out of the coffin, only to be grabbed by Danny. He pins Sammy down against the bottom of the coffin.

"Amen!" He yelled. His fangs appeared and he moved to bite Sammy's neck.

**~To Be Continued~**

So ends the first episode. Anybody want me to continue? Please review!


End file.
